


Good for Me, Good for You

by PlasmaSea



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmaSea/pseuds/PlasmaSea
Summary: Murdoc has been good, Stuart decides he deserves a treat. Based off of psyko.sinner’s comic!





	Good for Me, Good for You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave feedback or ideas for future fics!

“What were you looking to show me?”

2D’s hand grasped Murdoc’s own as he led the bassist down the hall towards his bedroom. 

“It’s uh- it’s nothing.” The blue-haired man cleared his throat, and then clasped the doorknob. 

“If it’s nothing, then-“ 

“Shh, it’s something, just wait.” 

Opening the door prompted Murdoc to gaze over Stuart’s shoulder to take a peek and see what exactly was in store for him, though he was met with a particularly unchanged room and nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Nothing looks different,” The bassist took a few steps into the living space, hands upon his hips as he surveyed the area. “where’s the surprise? Or have you just tidied up the dust bunnies?” 

“No, no.” Stu’s fingers intertwined with one another as his thumbs twiddled, a sure and well-learned sign to Murdoc that there had to be something else. 

He watched as his boyfriend crossed the room to his bedside table and switched on the radio that sat there; out poured a static-y, rhythmic sort of instrumental tune that albeit enjoyable, only perked the bassist’s interest. 

“I-I wanted to give you.. a treat, for being so good lately.” Stuart explaining, now turning around. 

Murdoc was trying, and had been trying for quite a while now, to stay strict with himself on the terms of the promises he had made Stuart; and not just Stuart, but himself as well. He had promised among other things to understand that with their relationship came a mutual appreciation of the other’s capability to love and deserve love. Thus, Murdoc had decided to take this as an opportunity to tell himself that yes, he deserved a surprise and yes, he had been good. 

“What’s with the music?” He asked, genuinely curious, but also pleasantly surprised as Stuart lifted the hem of his shirt up over his head and discarded the fabric onto the floor. Murdoc sat himself down on the edge of the bed, hands patiently at his sides though clutching at the sheets ever so softly in anticipation. 

Murdoc gazed up at him. “Am I allowed to touch?” 

Tempted as he was when 2D begun to straddle him on either side, he hadn’t been given the okay quite yet so opted to simply bite his bottom lip and keep himself from running his fingers up and down his boyfriend’s sides and belly. 

“Actually.” Stuart’s own shaking hands reached down to lay upon Murdoc’s, fingers curling into them as he lifted them up to cup them tenderly and plant a kiss atop the older man’s knuckles, then guided them downwards onto the collar of his pants. 

“I-I don’t fink I can get my belt off. Seems to be erm- a bit stuck.” Stuart ran a hand up the back of his neck, sporting an awkward stance. Enthused, Murdoc landed a pat to the younger man’s thigh. 

“No issue there, happens to the best of us, Dents.” Though more considerably Stuart than most Murdoc reflected blissfully as he began to undo the metal hitch of the other man’s belt. 

“Just er-“ Stuart began, “-know that this was all a bit rushed, and-“ he was soon interrupted by Murdoc roughly yanking the leather through the loops of Stu’s pants, causing him to jerk forward with a sound of surprise. 

Murdoc promptly rolled the belt up around his hand and set it aside. “Reckon we might need this again,” he gnarred and he popped open the button of 2D’s jeans, finally pulling them down. 

“Never know what- oh, fuck.”

Stuart was adorned in minty-green, silky lingerie bottoms which enveloped his thighs and arse, the lace falling perfectly against the man’s pale skin despite being tucked inside a pair of tight jeans. The very tip of his cock poked out ever so slightly from the top hem of the undergarment, already glistening with precum. 

Stuart’s hands twitched, his fingers wiggling nervously as he shook his head. 

“I-I look stupid. This is all so stupid, I look like a bloody ponce.” He was already fumbling with his pants in order to pull them back up and put an end to what he had started, but the bassist stopped him, resting a hand on Stuart’s own, guiding them back down and away from his jeans. 

“No, no.” Murdoc assured. “You look gorgeous, like a doll.” He offered his boyfriend a soft gaze, laced with mischief. “Can we take these off?” He tugged at Stu’s jeans in anticipation.

Stuart seemed to be convinced; though flushed and unsure of quite how or if the lingerie complimented his lanky body, he had already gotten this far and things were likely to head in a much more awkward direction if he were to pull up his trousers, shut the music off and shuffle shamefully out of the bedroom. 

A change of attitude later, and Stuart was back in the game. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you old man?” 

“Careful Dents, still got my vigor in the sheets.” Murdoc’s hands rested on Stuart’s thighs as his trousers were kicked off onto the floor. 

As the older man’s hands ventured and explored his prize, they sought out the singer’s arse, fingers grazing against the plug that had been inserted an hour earlier to help stretch Stuart in preparation to take the bassist. 

“Oh that’s lovely.” Murdoc croned, Stuart’s neck craning back as a few gentle kisses were planted on the skin there. They became increasingly rougher, transitioning to nips which drew a few gasps from 2D. 

“Got all dressed up for me,” another bite, “even went so far as to plant a little surprise back here for me, yeah?” 

“T-Thought it’d be nice if we got to skip the prep, get right to it, you know?” The singer whined as Murdoc slowly began to remove the bright blue plug, slick his fingers with saliva and then slip two of them into the younger’s entrance with ease. 

“Fuckin hell, 2D, still so goddamn tight.” Murdoc hummed as he scissored the other man open, fingers working to massage the inner walls. Stuart melted almost instantly. 

“S-So I? I didn’t screw it u-up? Oh fuck...” He breathed, unable to continue the rest of his sentence. 

“Not at all, pet.” Murdoc reassured, bringing a hand underneath Stu’s chin to tilt it upwards, forcing his gaze to remain on the older man. “Not at all. I couldn’t be more pleased; you’re gorgeous and so, so good for me.” The bassist cooed, fingers knuckle-deep within his boyfriend, working to stretch and stimulate the muscles but also to draw even more pretty noises from that delicious mouth. 

Once he was sure that 2D was stretched thoroughly, he removed his fingers and landed a sharp, sudden thwack to the right cheek of the singer’s arse, causing the younger to let out a yelp. 

“Blimey!” Stuart exclaimed, back arching in automatic response to the contact. “Prick.” He muttered. 

“Watch your mouth or I’ll give it something to do.” Murdoc said as he reached towards the small, wooden nightstand that sat to the left of the man’s bed, pulling the drawer out and sifting aside the stray coins, paperclips and coupons to retrieve the small bottle of lube tucked away in the corner behind an empty box of cigarettes. 

Murdoc fiddled with his own belt before shoving his trousers and underwear down along his mid-thighs, squeezing a bit of lube into his palm and slicking it onto his already erect cock. 

“You’re dressed like a good slut, Dents. Gonna act like one, too?” The bassist purred, hands coming to rest on the singer’s thighs as he positioned his member in line with the other’s entrance. 

2D gasped. “F-fuck’s sake... Gonna shag me with your words or your dick?” He countered. “Might as well-“ 

Without much warning at all, Murdoc sheathed himself inside Stuart, eliciting a delicious moan. 

“That’s it, haw haw,” The older man’s tongue slid along his upper lip, “fuckin’ astounding.” 

“Fuck, fuck!” The singer exclaimed, his hands grasping at Murdoc’s shoulders, throwing his head back. “Move, bloody move.” He demanded, prompting him by beginning to bounce his own arse; though feeling particularly lazy and not wanting all the work to be done by himself. 

“Greedy, ain’t you?” Murdoc chimed, one clawed hand squeezing the arse that sat on his cock, fingers grazing over the silky lingerie, pulling the stretchy string back and letting it snap against Stuart’s thigh. 

“Piss off.” The younger man groaned as Murdoc began to buck his hips in time with the other’s movements, thrusting upwards every time Stuart’s bum met with the bassist’s lap. 

This time around he figured it would be more or less the same as the times when they did this, but his adornment made him feel just a bit more special tonight, just a little bit more than usual. He could tell that every time the bassists fingers fiddled with the lace hugging his thighs or the way the smooth silk felt versus the regular cotton underwear that 2D wore that he appreciated the treat, and he would certainly have to bring more surprises to the bedroom in the future.

2D began to rock experimentally, his bottom lip between his teeth as he rolled his hips down until he eventually built up a steady rhythm that they were both comfortable with.  The blue-haired man’s eyes were closed, his body loose and slack with Murdoc’s hands gripping onto his hips to help guide him down onto his flushed cock. Red-hot heat coiling deep in their abdomens, Murdoc felt the way that Stuart tensed up a bit after a couple of long minutes of the same leisurely pace.  His hips began to rock down faster, obviously wanting to bring them both to orgasm as soon as possible if the way that his muscles flexed and contracted with each movement of his body gave any hint to that. 

“Murdoc!” He mewled, burying his face within the crook of his boyfriend’s neck 

“Tha’s what I like hearing, pet.” Murdoc’s hand slid up Stuart’s chest, fingers pinching and playing with the singer’s sensitive nipples as he continuously rocked his hips into the other’s movements. 

“F-Fuckin- gawd, fuckin perfect, 2D.” He groaned, fingers now gliding through the mop of blue hair that hung in front of the man’s face to reveal an expression that painted felicity onto Stuart’s sweating features— his eyebrows were nitted, eyes closed. His mouth hung open, tongue lolling out and drooling; it was truly a delicious sight. 

“Gonna.. Gonna cum.” Was all that the singer was able to get out between his overstimulation and his intense concentration towards not only bringing himself to orgasm, but bringing Murdoc there as well as the older man’s cock continuously rode against his prostate. He was pushed over the edge rather quickly not long after, messing both of their bellies and chests with a groan and an arch of his back.

“There we are, good boy.” Murdoc groaned, following close behind. The bassist buried himself as deep as he could into his lover’s arse and came with a spasm of his thighs, filling Stuart with his load. Murdoc pulled out gently, cock twitching, cum leaking from 2D’s used, gaping hole. 

Stuart, unable to keep himself aloft, collapsed against Murdoc, the two of them sprawling against the coolness of the sheets, idling there with both chests rising and falling almost in unison, hot skin meeting hot skin. 

After a minute of silence while they caught their breaths, the singer pushed himself up onto his forearms and sported a goofy, tired smile. 

“‘At’s a bit gay, mate.” 

“Piss off.”


End file.
